Test
Test of Calmness: There is a Lieutenant here who hands out this quest. You have to kill 1 scarab in 5 minutes. If you are like me then you tend to skip through the text and I completely overlooked the part where I was supposed to talk to him a second time to get teleported into the actual scarab room. So read his dialogue again and choose the "ready" option. Once in the scarab room go to the far bottom right of the screen. There will be one scarab who is aggressive. Just walk around until one of them attacks you. Kill that one. Don't mess with the other scarabs or you get teleported out and have to start all over again. The scarab drops a King's Seal, but you don't have to pick it up. Kill it and then find the teleporter to go back and talk to Lieutenant again and get teleporte to: 2) Test of Quickness: Sergeant hands out this quest. You have 2 minutes to kill 1 Pharaoh's Mimic. You have to run down a long hall filled with Glyph Stones that attack you. They don't move, but you will find it hard to get around them. They hit hard so either have a lot of HP or a lot of potions. Run past them to the treasure room at the end where you will finda Pharaoh's Mimic or two waiting. Just kill one and run back to complete the quest. The Sergeant will confirm your quest and teleport you to: 3) Test of Knowledge: Ok the Test of Knowledge is one seriously messed up test. Either you have to have taken a boat load of notes, be a super genius or book mark this page to get through it. There are two questions you have to answer. Question 1, which key is the right key, A or B. The answer depends on the information that is given by Lieutenant and Sergent. One of them is lying and one of them is telling the truth (the Captain mentions something about days of the week but ignore this, it has nothing to do with real world time and changes even during the same day). Also, there is a bug!!!!! Sometimes they are both lying or both telling the truth (easy to spot since they will both say it is the A key and the other says it is the A key (or B key and B key), which runs contrary to the rules of the game. In these cases you have to flip a coin since you can't solve the puzzle. Here are the solutions: Lieutenant: It is the A key. / He will tell you it is the A key. Sergeant: It is the B key. / He will tell you it is the A key. Answer: B Lieutenant: It is the B key. / He will tell you it is the A key. Sergeant: It is the A key. / He will tell you it is the A key. Answer: B Lieutenant: It is the B key. / He will tell you it is the B key. Sergeant: It is the A key. / He will tell you it is the B key. Answer: A Lieutenant: It is the A key. / He will tell you it is the B key. Sergeant: It is the B key. / He will tell you it is the B key. Answer: A Lieutenant: It is the A key. / He will tell you it is the A key. Sergeant: It is the A key. / He will tell you it is the A key. Answer: A or B. Did I mention there was a bug? In this case most of the time the answer is A, but sometimes it isn't. Just click A and hope. Lieutenant: It is the B key. / He will tell you it is the B key. Sergeant: It is the B key. / He will tell you it is the B key. Answer: A or B Yummy bug all over again. Flip a coin and hope you don't get booted. Question 2: The question has something to do with in-game knowledge, usually about a conopic jar. Here are the cliff notes: Imsety: human, liver Harpy: baboon, lungs Qebehsenuef: jackal, stomach Duametef: falcon, intestines Other possible questions include: Question: This question is about a monster. What do these monsters represent? Oran G, Bron G, Silver G, Gold G. Answer: Scarab Question: What serves a mummy in the afterlife? Answer: Shawabtis Question: This question is about an item. What am I describing? Pharaoh holds this in his hand, it represents his role as provider for his people. Answer: Flail Question: This question is about an item. What am I describing? Pharaoh holds this in his hand, it represents his role as shepherd of his people. Answer: Crook Question: This question is about an item. What am I describing? A stone with old egyption writting. Answer: Glyph stone Question: What am I describing? An ornament of a vulture figure, covered in gold. Answer: Nekhbet Question: What am I describing? It is sticky and is gathered from a hive. Answer: Beeswax Question: What am I describing? Two Tails. Servent to Bastet. Answer: Seth Question: What is responsible for sealing a mummy's Bandages? Answer: Pine Resin Question: What am I describing? Guide for the After-Life. Answer: Lion Scroll. Question: What am I describing? Items responsible for sealing the bandages of a mummy. Answer: Pine Resin. Question: What item is dropped by Isis? Answer: Red Feather. Question: What item is dropped by Nephytes? Answer: Blue Feather. Okay, if you get her questions right, the Captain will teleport you to: 4) Test of Power Bastet is here again. She asks you to bring her a Gray Round Seal, a Dark Round Seal, and a Red Round Seal. You are in a rooom with 3 monsters. Kill each monster. Each one will drop one of the seals. Collect them all and you are on your wary to see Tutankhamen.